


archie's got himself a girl (and i wanna make her mine)

by lunasasylum



Series: ain't that the way love's supposed to be? [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Jeronica, Jessie's Girl - Freeform, My Best Friend's Girlfriend, Pining, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Vughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasasylum/pseuds/lunasasylum
Summary: She isn't his girlfriend. She's Archie's girlfriend.Archie's girl.But, he loves her.Jughead loves her so much.// or Jughead wants his best friend's girlfriend and he kind of hates himself for it.(Jessie's Girl by Mary Lambert)





	archie's got himself a girl (and i wanna make her mine)

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend listening to Jessie's Girl by Mary Lambert while reading this as that's what I listened to while writing it.
> 
>  
> 
> (Jessie's Girl by Mary Lambert)

Veronica tips her head back in laughter at some terrible joke that Archie tells her and Jughead rolls his eyes. It honestly wasn't even that funny, but he also knows that Veronica didn't think it was that funny either. He kisses on her head as he makes his exit and Jughead continues reading.

"C'mon." She chuckles, rising to her feet and sitting next to Jughead. "Don't make that face at me."

Jughead doesn't answer her and tries to pretend like he's interested in his book. Veronica, however, is persistent. "Jones, talk to me." She eggs and pokes and pushes until Jughead sighs and looks at her. She's staring at him with her ridiculously large, brown eyes. Her stupid, shiny hair frames her face in a way that looks angelic. Worst of all, she's pouting at him, her too pink lips pushed out. 

Groaning, Jughead breaks into a smile and Veronica giggles when his facade breaks. "Thank you."

She smiles when he shuffles over, laughing as he settles next to her. Laying her head on his shoulder, Jughead allows her to relax into him. They never speak when this happens. 

For a few minutes, Jughead pretends that Veronica doesn't have a boyfriend. He pretends that she doesn't belong to someone else. For a few minutes, Veronica isn't Archie's girlfriend. She's just a girl that he has a crush on, and he gets to indulge of the feeling of holding her.

He combs his fingers through her hair, and she shudders before she sighs in content. She always makes that sound when he gets to touch her.

Before he can stop it though, his brain runs into overdrive, thinking if she ever makes that sound when Archie touches her. He hates the thought and tries to squash it immediately, but it sits there in his brain.

It's not the first time he's thought something like that. It's very present in his mind the fact that Veronica is not his.

Well, she's not property, she's not anybody's, but she isn't his girlfriend.

She's Archie's girlfriend. 

Archie's girl.

And Archie's his friend, his best friend. He would never do anything to hurt him, purposely at least. But, this is so much more than a crush for Jughead. He can't help the way he feels every time he sees Veronica walk into a room. He can't help but stare and smile and laugh whenever she's around because her very presence makes everything feel so much better. He looks at her and he's just content with everything that's happening.

Yet, he knows the truth.

The same large brown eyes of hers are the ones she stares at Archie with. And her small, soft hands that trail down the inside of his arms are the ones she caresses Archie with. Veronica finds herself in Archie's bed, in Archie's arm, kissing Archie's lips. Then, when it gets dark at night, he's holding Veronica late at night, not Jughead.

He tries to be cool. He tries to be okay with it, but whenever Archie rolls out one of stupid nicknames for her, Jughead can't squash down the disgusting churning in his stomach. He can't stop the bile rising in his throat whenever he sees them kissing, or when he sees hickeys barely covered up on Veronica's neck. It's so tacky and he can't do anything about it.

He thought maybe he just wanted a girl like Veronica. He just wanted an honest, opinionated girl. He just wanted a beautiful girl to share his bed with. He wanted a raven haired girl to tell his secrets to. For a while, he thought maybe he just wanted a girl like her, but that wasn't true.

The only girl who could satisfy the yearning of heart was Veronica.

Jughead wants to tell her so bad. He wants her to know that he loves her, that he thinks of her constantly. As much as he wants to tell Veronica that she's the only thing he's ever really wanted since his mom packed up his sister and left, he can't. He can't confess the desires of his heart, because he knows it won't change a thing.

She doesn't want him. 

It's not like Jughead looks in the mirror and thinks he some prime cut of meat. Jughead's had bags in his eyes since the fifth grade. He wears the same damn clothes every week. He slouches and has a perpetual ache in his shoulder. His hair is dark and his arms are bit too long for his body. His limbs are disproportionately long and he's scrawny underneath the layers of clothes he wears. He's literally in a gang. He doesn't have red hair, or broad shoulders, he doesn't play on the fucking football team. He writes in the school newspaper that nobody reads. He knows he's not exactly boyfriend material.

But, he loves her.

Jughead loves her so much.

And, if given the chance, he would spend the rest of his life making her happy. He would do his best to make her smile, to make sure she never had anymore bad days. If he could, he would just pull all the sadness that she hides right out of her. Jughead would love her so damn hard, all of her broken pieces would stick back together again. He would show her how much she's worth. She wouldn't be a warm body in his bed, or in a cheerleader uniform. Jughead would prove to her how much he cares for her. All of her. Her mind and her body.

He wants that to be enough.

Jughead really wishes that was enough for her to leave him.


End file.
